hinata's baby mission
by naru-uchiha23
Summary: Summary: hinata, in order to get her mind off naruto's reaction to her confession, applies for a mission from the hokage but gets a little more than she bargained for. The gets roped into taking care of 10 babies! But these are no ordinary babies. Our favourite bijuu kidnapping s-rank criminals, P.S the Akatsuki have been reduced to cute little babies ON A SHORT HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**Naru-Uchiha: I'm back, this story was inspired by another story I read. But the downside is that it's incredibly lame, and it's not a completely original plot, but read anyways.**

'This is thinking'

"This is talking"

_This is a flashback_

**Rated: PG 13 until further notice**

**Summary: hinata, in order to get her mind off naruto's reaction to her confession, applies for a mission from the hokage but gets a little more than she bargained for. The gets roped into taking care of 10 babies! But these are no ordinary babies. Our favourite bijuu kidnapping s-rank criminals, P.S the Akatsuki have been reduced to cute little babies. What is a poor little hinata to do?**

**The mission**

An indigo haired, lavender eyed shinobi walked through the busy streets of Konoha, deep in thought as the hyuuga heiress sighed continuously.

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto was pinned to the ground with three chakra enhanced stakes as an orange haired man with piercings and had on a black cloak with red cloud. An indigo haired girl stood protecting the blond._

"_Run hinata! You can't beat him!"_

"_I know naruto-kun, but I would lay down my life to protect you." she replied._

"_Why!"_

"_Because…because I love you"_

_**(Time skip) still in the flashback**_

"_I'm sorry hinata-chan, I don't like you that way, I'm in love with Sakura" naruto said._

"_I understand naruto-kun, I kinda saw it coming. Well, see you around"_

_**Flashback end**_

'I need to forget about it' hinata thought.

'Naruto doesn't like me that way. I need to get my mind off what happened. I know! I'll ask hokage-sama for a mission. That'll keep my mind occupied for a while.' She thought and walked to the hokage tower.

…..

"Tsunade-sama." Hinata called as she knocked at the door.

"Come in" came the reply.

"Oh hinata. What can I do for you?" the HUGE chested lady said.

"Well, I need a mission" hinata said.

"What rank?"

"Any rank, though I would prefer it to be above D-rank" she shuddered as she remembered the plant weeding, babysitting and cat catching her team had to do a few years ago. And that damn tora cat, Kurenai-sensei said she and her team chased the cat when they were genin. That murderous demon cat just refused to die with his cursed nine lives.

Tsunade thought for a moment and smirked.

"Shizune!"

A black robed woman ran into the room carring a squealing pink pig.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama"

"Give her the mission scroll."

"Which one?"

"The one with the brats"

'Brats?' Hinata thought puzzled.

"What! You can't possibly send her on a mission like that!" Shizune yelled.

"I think I should, hinata's is a caring and humble girl with a gentle heart. She'd be perfect."

"But Tsunade-sama…" Shizune began.

"I am the hokage and my decision is final" Tsunade shouted and banged her hands on her desk causing it to shatter.

"Hitori!" Tsunade yelled and a bespectacled young brunette ran in.

"Yes hokage-sama"

'That's the third one this week' he thought as he rubbed his temple wearily. However, he didn't comment on it as he bowed and left the office.

Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Well, hinata, your mission will be to take care of 10 babies."

"Ten babies? I think I can do that."

"Good, now listen carefully hinata. These are some very important babies. Do not let them out of your sight, do not leave the house and do not let anyone see them is that clear?"

"Yes hokage-sama"

"Good, the kids will be delivered to you soon."

"At my house?"

"No at your new apartment. The address is in this scroll and so are their names" Tsunade said and tossed her the scroll.

Hinata bowed and left the office.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Shizune asked.

"Tell her what?"

"That those babies are the freaking Akatsuki!" Shizune yelled causing her to wince and rub her ear.

"Well, she's going to find out sooner or later anyway, now Tsunade get me more sake, NOW!"

The bellow was heard all over Konoha as anbu fled the hokage tower and anyone within a one mile radius peed their pants. Poor Shizune.

**See? I told you it was lame. Anyone who reviews gets a cyber-cookie**


	2. meeting the babies

**Naru-uchiha: hey guys, I am soooo sorry for not updating sooner but it's not completely my fault. First, I got a MAJOR case of writer's block that lasted for two whole weeks. Then when I had typed the next chapters of all my 10 stories in my other accounts and this one, my computer crashed. Then when I finally got it fixed, I had to do the chapters all over again. Then when I was finally going to post it, I found out that my computer had deleted everything, I thought it was alive and out to get me I swear I was so freaked out, then I found out that the creepy virus that had crashed my computer in the first place was still there. But I finally got rid of it and when I thought, things couldn't get any worse, well…it did! My mom got this brilliant idea to make a bet with my dad. My mom bet that I couldn't survive a week without my computer, and well…it turns out I can't even survive 3 days without my computer but on the bright side, my dad lost 300 bucks and 50 went…to me! And plus the chapter you have all been waiting for is finally here.**

**Here are the replies to your oh so wonderful reviews**

**Kalei **

Thanks, I will continue, as long as people continue reviewing

**Theoppositetwins**

Thanks for reviewing, here's the chapter you asked for, I hope I live up to your expectations.

**Darkpower97**

If it was so boring, then why did you bother reviewing huh? Seriously, if you don't like the story, then look elsewhere ugh *pulls hair*

**Elena Z**

Thanks for reviewing and because of you, we get to meet the kids, yay! Oh and I'm gonna use nagato's real body

**Disclaimer: the only things I have to my name are, my computer, and…that's about it.**

**Note: reviews make me update faster and gives me drive to work on other stories**

'This is thinking'

"This is talking"

**Meeting the babies**

'Ehehehe' hinata thought as she received yet another odd look from the shopkeeper.

She didn't blame her. That was probably the way she would look at someone who bought about 25 packages of diapers, 20 baby bottles, 1 half a dozen large containers of baby formula, and 12 pacifiers.

"Anything else?" the woman asked her, silently daring her with her eyes to ask for anything else.

"n-no, nothing else, Th-thank you" hinata replied and dashed out of the shop at a speed that could put lee to shame.

Once outside, she let out a sigh of relief,

'Heck if I'm ever going to that shop again, that lady hates me' she thought.

'Or maybe she's always like that and is grumpy to everyone' well, that notion soon flew out the window as she took one glance at the woman only to find her laughing with the other customers.

'Or maybe she just hates me.'

"Hinata-chan!" she heard someone call and turned to see ino running up to her.

"What's up hinata?" the blonde asked and looked at the bags she was opened.

"Oh, you went in there?" she asked and gestured to the shop and scowled at the shopkeeper.

"I swear, that lady hates me." Ino said.

"Wow, I thought I was the only one" hinata said causing ino to laugh.

"You too huh? So how have you been hinata? Haven't seen you around in a while"

"I've been um…busy"

"So why were you in there?"

"I was getting some stuff for hokage Sama."

"Oh, why are you getting baby stuff for hokage-sama?"

"Well…I don't know"

'Well, I can't tell her that I have been taking care of ten weird looking babies on a kinda weird S-rank mission'

"So, see you around ino." Hinata said and vanished with a poof.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Hinata sighed as she looked at the weird babies she had just recently acquired.

Deidara, a blue eyes baby boy with long blond hair with a large bang covering his left eye laughed as he poked sasori, the redhead baby. Deidara was probably the second most normal looking baby apart from the fact that he had some sort of machine over his left eye and a tattoo which looked suspiciously like closed mouths on each of his palms, hinata scowled as she silently wondered what kind of parents were so deranged that they tattooed a 10 month old baby's palms.

Sasori, the redhead who was trying to pry Deidara off his arm was a usually quiet baby with big brown eyes who loved to play with puppets; the only thing weird about him was his unnaturally hard skin. Kisame, a baby with unnaturally blue skin and razor sharp teeth that bore an uncanny resemblance to that of a shark giggled and bounced around as he played with a couple of toy fish hinata had bought earlier. Itachi, the quietest baby who had long raven hair, obsidian eyes and two lines running from the corner of his eyes down to the sides of his nose, glared at the blue baby as if annoyed that he was acting like such a baby. Ironic

Hidan, the most aggressive baby with albino skin and short white hair. The baby wasn't odd looking at all except for the fact that he kept biting the others and loved to poke himself with all sorts of sharp objects, crying and laughing at the same time as he did so. Hinata had more than one had to keep him as far as possible form anything at all for fear of him hurting himself.

Kakuzu, a baby with long black hair, one red eye and one green one. He was currently playing with a dollar bill. Hinata had discovered that he had an unhealthy obsession with money after he had attempted to chow down a nickel he had found under the bed. But the strangest thing about this baby were the numerous amounts of stitches all over his body, what sort of monsters would do such a thing to a baby, hinata paused those thoughts down as she looked at the other babies. Zetsu, who took the belt for the oddest looking baby, had a face which was divided into two, one black, and one white, each side, seemed to have it's own personality as the black side was usually quiet and had a deep voice, well as deep as a baby's voice could be. The white side however was all smiley and chirpy which made her wonder how they got along. Zetsu also had a tuff of green hair on his head and an antler-like outgrowth on each of his shoulders. All in all, the baby sort of looked like a Venus fly trap which made her wonder what kind of experiments had been done on the poor baby.

Tobi, an extremely hyper raven haired baby with an orange swirl mask which covered his whole face and seemed to be glued on with chakra so she couldn't remove it save for an eye hole which showed onyx eyes crawled around the room laughing hysterically.

Nagato, a redheaded baby with strange ranged lavender eyes and peircings on his face, this baby like Itachi was very quiet and seem to talk only to the only female toddler.(**A/N well, babies talk…eh…babble…eh you know what I mean**) a blue-gray haired baby with big brown eyes named konan who seemed to love paper as she was currently playing with some pink strips of paper as she 'talked' with nagato.

Hinata sighed again, though she knew it was just a mission and would be over in a while, she found herself getting attached to them, and she realized it was going to be really hard to part with them. But for some reason, she couldn't care less, they were hers.

**So I know this chapter was lame but Elena Z wanted to meet the kids so please review my extremely lame chapter and please give me some, no lots of idea because I have no idea where this story is going.**

**Oh, and I recently moved so I have no friends what so ever so I would really like to make some because I really HATE being lonely, so if you would be my friends, say so in your reviews and if you don't like this story much, some pointers and constructive criticism would be coolz ****!**

**Ja ne**


End file.
